Fiebre
by Suki Tenshino
Summary: A pesar de que no se enferma nunca, parece que Su-san tiene fiebre.. ¿Por qué la habrá contraído? ¿Fin podrá cuidarlo bien? ¿Acaso pasará algo que Finlandia no esperaba? One-Shot SuxFin con un Summary bastante malo xD


¡Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo un one-shot, aunque creí que iba a continuar este.. Le dejé un final abierto por las dudas xD

Este será un fic sobre Finlandia y Suecia, una de mis parejas favoritas en Hetalia, y que ya son prácticamente cannon (Todos sabemos que Su-san está loco por Fin, es cuestión de que Fin se de cuenta, nada más e.e)

Al final puse algunas de las frases que dice Su-san, es que tiene ese estilo tan raro para hablar (Como si le estuviera gruñendo a la gente, más que hablando XD) que a veces no se le entiende.. Si ven alguna frase que no entiendan, van derecho para abajo y ahí va a estar :3

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Himaruya-san y yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo u.u (Aún o.O)

Es medio fluf, lo pongo como advertencia x)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Finlandia se despertó de madrugada, temblando de pies a cabeza; pero no precisamente porque fuera él quién tiritaba, sino que era movido por los grandes brazos de Suecia en los que estaba envuelto. Parecía que su compañero no se encontraba para nada bien.

Con algo de dificultad, logró zafarse de su agarre y encendió la luz. Suecia se revolvía en sueños con el seño contraído, y varias gotas de sudor perlaban su frente. Algo no iba bien.

Finlandia puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Suecia y se sorprendió al notar que tenía una fiebre muy alta. Jamás pensó antes en encontrarse en una situación similar, nunca había visto a Suecia enfermo.

– Su-san, Su-san, ¡Despierta! – Susurró, de manera bastante audible, mientras lo zarandeaba ligeramente. Suecia no podía estar enfermo en ese momento, Finlandia no tenía idea de qué hacer.

– Hmm.. – Suecia entreabrió los ojos con visible dificultad. Parecía que el hecho de que no se enfermaba nunca se sopesaba con lo mal que se ponía las pocas veces que se enfermaba.

Para cuando pudo despertarse del todo, Finlandia ya no estaba ahí.

– Estonia.. Tengo que pedirte un favor.. – Dijo, apenas el tono de llamada lo habilitó a hablar con su amigo.

Estonia se asustó en cierta forma por el tono lastimero con el que Finlandia le estaba hablando, pero aún así mantuvo la compostura, en verdad quería ayudarlo.

– Sólo.. Sólo dime qué ocurre

– Su-san está enfermo.. Tiene mucha fiebre y no quiero dejarlo solo para ir a comprar medicinas. Además estamos solo él y yo aquí, Sealand y Hanatamago se fueron ayer.

– Bien, de acuerdo. Estaré allá en unas horas, sólo cuídalo para que no se ponga peor.

El semblante de Finlandia cambió considerablemente. Una sonrisa de alivio se formó en su rostro.

– ¡Muchas gracias, Estonia! Te prometo que lo cuidaré, y te recompensaré el favor.

Apenas terminó de hablar, cortó la comunicación y se dio media vuelta, para encontrarse con Suecia, quién se había levantado y lucía aún peor que antes. Tenía unas leves ojeras y sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por el calor de la fiebre. Aún así, se veía lindo.. En cierta forma..

– Fin..

– Su-san, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? Regresa a la cama, ahora – Le dijo, con un tono ciertamente dolido y que expresaba preocupación.

Lo llevó nuevamente a la cama, algo que le hubiese sido difícil si no fuera porque Suecia se dejó llevar. Parecía bastante debilitado. Había vuelto esa noche muy tarde, y hacía demasiado frío afuera, de seguro era eso lo que lo había enfermado.

– Fin.. – Repitió él, ahora acostado y siendo arropado por Finlandia. – Me g'stas..

Finlandia se detuvo en seco y lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Acababa de decir lo que él acababa de escuchar? Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas y su respiración perdió el ritmo por un momento.

– Es.. Estás delirando, Su-san.. Eso debe de ser, ja ja.. – Le dijo, con una gota de sudor en la frente.

– No.. Me g'stas. En s'rio.. (1)

Lo decía con tanta naturalidad, quizás tener fiebre era para Suecia el equivalente a estar ebrio. Un estado en el que se aumenta el coraje y la sinceridad.. Aunque se pierde el sentido común..

Finlandia lo miraba horrorizado. No entendía, estaba completamente estupefacto, aunque.. Hubo señales.. Quizás siempre había sido más que amistad para Suecia..

¿Pero era más que amistad para él? Él.. Él era heterosexual, al menos, estaba seguro de eso..

Suecia lo estaba mirando con su semblante habitual, es decir, uno que daba realmente mucho miedo, pero.. Era distinto. Lo miraba expectante, como si esperara una respuesta a su declaración. Y Finlandia no tenía idea de qué decir. El silencio se estaba volviendo cada vez más incómodo. Hasta que unos golpes en la puerta lo salvaron del colapso nervioso.

– ¡Debe ser Estonia! – Dijo. Y sin más, saltó de su lugar al lado de la cama y se dirigió velozmente hasta la puerta.

Aún antes de abrirla, ya se había abalanzado sobre Estonia, con el miedo y la confusión reflejados en su rostro. Estonia le entregó la medicina y lo abrazó, atónito. No esperaba encontrarse con Finlandia estando de ese modo.

– Esta medicina lo ayudará en seguida, pero dime.. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Suecia te hizo algo?

Finlandia lo miró, aún con el mismo semblante y lo invitó a pasar. Una vez dentro, le contó lo que acababa de pasar, luego de asegurarse de que Suecia permanecía dormido.

Por una razón que Finlandia encontró extraña, Estonia no se sorprendió por lo que le contó.

– Probablemente solo tomó coraje porque tenía fiebre.. Seguro te quería decir eso desde hace mucho tiempo atrás..

– Pero.. ¿No te parece extraño? Estoy muy confundido.. Ahora entiendo por qué me llamaba "Su esposa"

– En serio eres despistado, Fin.. – Le dijo con una risita divertida. En verdad, no se esperaba esto, pero tenía la impresión de que pasaría tarde o temprano.

Finlandia se sentía completamente perdido. Ahora mismo, no sabía qué hacer.

– Ahora la pregunta es.. ¿Qué le vas a decir?

– No sé qué siento por Su-san.. – Le contestó, seco. Necesitaba pensar.. O quizás, necesitaba dejar de pensar tanto..

– Bien, yo ahora te dejaré, Fin.. – Le dijo Estonia, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta – Luego me cuentas como te f-

– ¡Espera! – Finlandia corrió y lo tomó de una manga, aún tenía muchas dudas no quería quedarse a solas con Suecia.

– Yo no soy homosexual.. No han posibilidades de que Su-san me atraiga, pero..

– Pero deberías pensar en Suecia no como un país, ni siquiera como un hombre.. Piensa en él como una persona.. Una persona que se te acaba de declarar y pide a gritos una respuesta.. Hasta luego y suerte, Fin..

Dicho esto, Estonia salió de la casa y Finlandia ya no pudo detenerlo. Estaba temblando ligeramente, y ahora sí era cosa suya..

Se dirigió a la habitación y le dio la medicina a Suecia, mientras aún estaba medio dormido. Quería atrasar el momento en el que tuviera que confrontarlo, porque aún tenía miedo.. Le daba rabia ser tan miedoso.

Al fin, luego de dos horas, se decidió y tomó el picaporte de la puerta. Había resuelto rechazarlo con respeto, y pedirle que siguieran siendo amigos. Le parecía que eso era lo mejor para los dos.. Le daba miedo el cambio..

Entró en la habitación y se dirigió hasta él. Luego de corroborar que ya casi no tenía fiebre, sintió como Suecia se despertaba y pestañeaba varias veces para despabilarse.

– L'ment' hab'rm' 'nf'rm'd.. (2) – Le dijo, con la voz bastante ronca. Finlandia apreció el hecho de que hubiese comenzado a hablar con un tema distinto, porque en verdad estaba muy nervioso.

– Seguro te enfermaste por estar afuera en la noche.. Hacía mucho frío, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – Le preguntó, con cierto tono de reproche, como si fuera una mamá preocupada por su pequeño.

– An'che h'bo L'na llen'.. (3)

Solo eso fue lo que dijo y se quedó mirando hacia una esquina del cuarto.

Finlandia lo observaba algo confundido por esa respuesta, no entendía qué necesidad podía tener de salir en Luna llena, hasta que decidió mirar en la misma dirección que el sueco.

En la esquina había un ramo de gladiolos, sus flores favoritas.

– M' inf'rmar'n qu' s' cons'rvab'n m'jor si l's r'cog's 'n L'na llen'.. El c'mpleañ's de Fin es 'n d's d'as y qu'ría qu' s'guieran b'nit's p'ra..- (4)

No pudo terminar la frase.

Finlandia se deslizó rápidamente sobre él y juntó sus labios en un beso apresurado, pero no por eso dejó de ser suave y delicado.

Fue el turno de Suecia de permanecer estupefacto. Justo en ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho a Finlandia en medio de su delirio y se sonrojó furiosamente, antes de apartarse de él.

– Fin.. ¿Qué..? – Empezó, pero dejó la frase sin terminar. Se quedó mirando a Finlandia, siempre con esa sonrisa tan dulce, tan cambiante..

Lo tomó de las mejillas con una sorprendente delicadeza y lo besó. Sintió en seguida las manos del menor alrededor de su cuello, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Se separaron una vez más y Finlandia se acurrucó sobre el pecho del mayor, abrazándolo también.

Se sentía muy extraño no tenía ni idea de porqué había hecho eso. Pero de lo único que estaba seguro, era de que su compañero era el ser más tierno sobre la Tierra, y que valía aún más porque era muy difícil ver su lado dulce.. Porque su lado dulce solo relucía para él.

– Su-san.. – Dijo, en un susurro, mientras se acomodaba de manera en que no dejaba de abrazarlo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. – Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero me dijiste que te gustaba antes.. Bien.. Yo te iba a decir que no, pero.. Creo que cambié de opinión.

Suecia lo miró con el semblante sereno, una expresión que aún no conocía de él.. ¡Le faltaba tanto por descubrir de su persona! Apenas había visto las primeras páginas de ese libro..

Finlandia le sonrió, y Suecia le devolvió el gesto, aunque con una sonrisa algo rígida, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír.

El menor enterró la nariz en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del sueco y lo abrazó más firmemente, uniéndose más a él.

Suecia lo abrazó también, envolviendo su delgado cuerpo con ambos brazos, grandes y fuertes, atrayéndolo hacia él, pegando su mejilla a la oreja derecha de Finlandia.

– Sient' qu'.. Me 'stoy d'rrit'end'.. (5) – Susurró, provocando un leve temblor en el cuerpo de su compañero. No comprendía muy bien lo que acababa de ocurrir y cómo había ocurrido.. Pero se sentía bien..

Cerró los ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Se sentía muy bien..

* * *

Waaa, salió raro .

Bueno, igual, me gustó el resultado, dentro de todo :3

Si les gustó, dejen reviews que eso siempre se agradece ^^

¡Ah! Ahí van las frases de Su-san:

1 - Me gustas, en serio

2 - Lamento haberme enfermado

3 - Anoche hubo Luna llena

4 - Me informaran que se conservaban mejor si las recoges en Luna llena.. El cumpleaños de Fin es en dos días y quería que siguieran bonitas para..-

5 - Siento que me estoy derritiendo

Bueno, en serio, me salió algo cursi, pero está lindo, esta pareja da para todo *–*

Me dicen si les parece que lo siga, así veo que tal..

Saludos!


End file.
